User talk:Shadowblade777
Welcome Hi, welcome to MonsterGirlQuest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alice page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Juni221 (Talk) 05:35, March 6, 2012 Hey there, welcome to the wiki. :) We've noticed you've made some edits and on the whole they are pretty good and mostly welcome. We're currently developing a page template for monsters that are battled though, the ones for the Elemental Spirits included. The template has the Monterpedia excerpts at the top and we're trying to make this as the uniform way that the pages are displayed to keep the wiki coherent. This also goes for the strategy sections too, multiple users have put in time to make the attack pattern strategy and hardcore strategy guides for the monsters and a few users have reported that While we do appreciate your edits, we would like to put forward that any edits that change the pages by removing existing content would be best discussed in the IRC channel on our front page, this is our usual way of organising things and we're partially at fault by not making it too clear on the front page. We're usually okay with edits, just for anything that's a particularly major change it's best to discuss on the wiki community as a whole so everyone is on the same page. Many thanks. :) Unfortunate Mermaid ALAKTORN: Stop deleting the strategies from Gnome’s page, your opinion alone doesn’t give you the right to do so. Other editors agreed to have them and at least one person who read them had positive comments about it. So why not just "Shadowblade" instead of "Shadowblade777"? I mean, your name implies there's 776 Shadowblades which are that much better than you are. Thanks for edit to SP page. Valourtore I saved all the pages on Monster Girl Quest from TV Tropes (which uses a variant of Mediawiki code), and I wanted to re upload them here because their site policy changed and they don't have an article on the page anymore. There are no pictures, but the original HTML source code and all the original text is still intact, so would it be possible to reupload them (edited for readability) here for, at the very least, archival purposes? Note: There is an article on it on the latest version of Encyclopedia Dramatica, and a link to zip archive where you can download the saved copies of the HTML source of the original pages, which I can provide if nessecary. The zip archive also contains saved copies of a lot of other pages I saved, just in case you're interested. Rms12 21:33, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Rms12 :Go for it. I'm not stopping you. Shadowblade777 01:34, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know I can post those trope pages. I just need to know where on the site it would be most appropriate to place them, and I'll be happy to start working on it. Rms12 01:43, May 15, 2012 (UTC)Rms12 You know where I can get that New Game+ patch? seems legit XD LOL Side Stories#New Game+ALAKTORN 16:01, May 16, 2012 (UTC) It would be nice if you wrote a comment about some of the changes you make, like where you got Ilias’s command just now :/ALAKTORN 10:06, May 24, 2012 (UTC) That command is basically where it is originally stated: San Ilia, when Luka talks about an Ilias monument. Shadowblade777 17:02, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- First off, gratz with 999 edit, which could make a reply on this message edit 1000 :D Secondly ALAKTORN and I had a small discussion about adding previous and next links at the monster girls, and since it is fairly done, ALAKTORN is now waiting for input from other members / admins. Could you, the other two heavenly editors and/or the Wiki Lord give your say about how it looks now? Finally... Uuhhmm... Damm, I don't know what to say for a third thing, so I'll just sign off now. >:D FurRiffic 09:12, June 1, 2012 (UTC) For now I’m filling in the whole story order– it’d be best if nobody else does it, as I go along I keep finding bugs in my code, so I have to fix them; once that’s done I’ll look into implementing experience. If anyone has ideas about the InfoBox just name it and I’ll try to implement it; I’ve thought of personalized templates (for the Elemental Spirits, for example) but didn’t get any good ideas or couldn’t find nice icons that could be put next to the name or something; and I thought of an icon to switch character info for characters such as Sara that have 2 “forms”, but that’s hard to implement and I’ll have to talk to some friends later today and see what they think.ALAKTORN 17:00, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Only their first appearance is considered. If we want to make it good we need someone who knows how to code JavaScript.ALAKTORN 03:08, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Can you give your opinion on this? FurRiffic (Talk) 08:28, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Could you and ALAKTORN give your opinion on the pictures on this page? (see further talk on that page) thanks FurRiffic (Talk) 11:08, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Can't we say that Luka has broken three of Ilias's commandments?DJexe (talk) 13:25, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :He did break "Thou shall not give semen", but Ilias didn't really give a damn to each time he had sex with Alice. Shadowblade777 (talk) 17:14, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Your avatar, if I am guessing right, you play Mabinogi and frequent Mabination right? Kirine (talk) 18:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) My account was blocked but I have not done anything execpt checking for updates so can it please be unlocked. HOLY-DARK_DRAGON (talk) 16:15, March 19, 2015 (UTC +1) :You got that right. Shadowblade777 (talk) 23:59, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Alice's Bio Thanks for assisting with her biography.DJexe (talk) 06:50, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Monsterpedia Sorry for the mess I made on the Monsterpedia page, was editing when I pressed enter in the change summary box. FurRiffic (Talk) 04:46, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :Happens. Don't worry too much about mistakes that can easily be repaired. Shadowblade777 (talk) 05:42, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Bored I'm suffering from immensive boredum... Does anyone wanna share Violated Hero with me? Shadowblade777 (talk) 02:11, August 12, 2012 (UTC) What is Violated Hero. Could you give me a summary of it?DJexe (talk) 04:28, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Its a short eroge whose concepts are somewhat identical to MGQ's. Shadowblade777 (talk) 04:31, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I 'll give it a try after I finish with Kamidori.DJexe (talk) 09:52, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :I'm actually playing it right now and I'm on my fifth playthrough of it.DJexe (talk) 10:40, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Just asking, are you looking for the game itself or something else? (I got it and it's English translation patch) FurRiffic (Talk) 09:59, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Game itself, of course. Throw in the English translation, too. Share it with me please? :3 Shadowblade777 (talk) 18:12, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :I’d like a share too.--ALAKTORN (talk) 19:22, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :I'd also like a share if you don't mind.DJexe (talk) 21:05, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I can give you all a share through IRC. I don't know when I can be online today / tomorrow, so just hang around or wait for me to post it here. FurRiffic (Talk) 05:42, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Yay, may God the Monster Lord bless you~ Shadowblade777 (talk) 05:44, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sorry about the duplicated categories (dif). The wiki sometimes for explainable reasons does this to me and some other ppl too. FurRiffic (Talk) 13:52, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm new and I made two - albeit minor - edits. However I forgot to login prior to doing so. Is there a way to associate them with my account using my ip? (It's not that important, just curious...) Best Regards, 03:10, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Dear Guest :Unfortunately no. Once you leave it, the IP will be stuck there forever. Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:29, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::The only thing you COULD do is make a link on your (ip-/real-user)talk-/home-page to your real account, but to be fair, I wouldn't do that. FurRiffic (Talk) 04:47, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for inviting me, I'm the user 115.132182.36. I'll see if I can contribute more to this wikia. Psicaliph (talk) 20:53, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Facebook Someone from the wikia added me to a secret MGQ group and wanted me to get some people. I figured before asking all those people (one of them being? you) I wanted to double check if it was even allowed. I check the ToU but the closest thing I could take a guess at is that it MAY count as advertisement? Wanted to double check. If it is, then feel free to edit this out of here. Otherwise let me know cause theperson wanted me to recruit you and a few other people here. Ginrikuzuma (talk) 16:53, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Derp...instead of sending you this message I sent it to myself somehow lol copy and pasting~ Basically its the same as the two MGQ "Like" pages but since its a secret group. You are free to post anything without worry of the page being closed down and other stuff. To be honest I barely joined a few days ago (the person from wikia) added me a few days ago and asked me if you and some other people would join. I checked their page here and yeah they have a blog post here. The user in question if you want to ask them more into it is Zokkun. Ginrikuzuma (talk) 18:12, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Position I've been wondering how did you and the others get the title of Four Heavenly Editors and is there anything below that?DJexe (talk) 01:35, January 2, 2013 (UTC) So when was this wiki actually created?DJexe (talk) 03:20, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I assume that would be between late 2011 and mid 2012?DJexe (talk) 03:44, January 2, 2013 (UTC) So this wiki is pretty much a year old. Impressive.DJexe (talk) 14:35, January 2, 2013 (UTC) WOWOWOWOW! stop, I'm still working on the story of my spin-off, (for moment i still work on the main ch spell [albert ]) but well thanks for the ideas... Opening the script If you are ONLY looking to pen up the script (and not hte rest of the archives like the NSA files) check around here the first link is where you can check the 2nd link is the one I used (should still work?) http://unclemion.com/onscripter/releases/ http://unclemion.com/onscripter/pub/onscr/onscrtools-win32-20100915.zip it will unarchive the script into a text file with the same name now if you want everything ask covarriant because you need the Crage program and that one is pretty old so the links keep dieing (I know he uploaded a copy not too long ago but don't remember where...might be in the Making a Side Story page) Ginrikuzuma (talk) 03:57, January 30, 2013 (UTC) yeah then the link above is fine that will unpackage only the script file and create a copy of it as a text file Ginrikuzuma (talk) 03:58, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :I just want to peer into it and dig some stuff for the Wikia. Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:53, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Just how do I use it? Shadowblade777 (talk) 04:15, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :its one of those programs you need to use in the command line so hit the start button (or the windows key) then type in :cmd ENTER :that should open up the command prompt :then change directory of CMD to wheverever you got the file (in my case I have them all in 1 folder called Onscripter in the desktop so in my case I have to type in :cd C:\users\JOHNDOE\desktop\onscripter ENTER :so in your case its whatever your path is but yeah keep it in that sense :afterwards you want to run the correct program so in your case since you want to unarchive the script (btw make sure you have a copy of the script you want to modify in the same place where all the executables are) :so if you didn't change the name of the script you will type in :nscdec nscript.dat :that will unpackage the script into a text file called "result.txt" in the same folder :Ginrikuzuma (talk) 04:34, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Got it. Ty. Shadowblade777 (talk) 04:52, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :The last thing I will say is basically so y ou have an easier time reading it is getting Notepad++ since it reads like a program and even if you aren't gonna make edits to the script and stuff its easier to view than the regular Notepad / Wordpad but its not necessary XD :Ginrikuzuma (talk) 04:56, January 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Assassin Alright I'll be glad to help you out with an assassin build best of my abilities. Assassins rely on quick, light armor for quick escapes and to remain silent. I doubt you see any Assassins on the battlefield wearing heavy bulky plate armor and can be silent on their feet. xD (All that clattering and clunking etc.) Also, Assassins do NOT have attack power buffs unless they specialize in alchemy (potions that enhance their attack power and attributes) Assassins use quick and agile blades in combat; they do less damage than a greatsword or regular sword, but what they lack in power they make up for speed and precision; so they are excellent at taking down single targets one at a time. An assassins "Tools of the Trade" are items such as smoke bombs, traps, lockpicks, and poisons. Oh yes. Poisons are an Assassins best friend. The combination with drenching their quickblades with toxic poisons that can cripple, paralyze and even slowly kill their enemies is a must. Another must for an assassin is the element of shadow. The more an assassin is concealed in shadow, the harder he is to detect on the battlefield thus making it perfect for quick and silent one hit kills from behind. Playing an assassin requires a great deal of patience; if you are caught without making your first strike, the lack of defense from the light armor as well as vitality can get an assassin easily killed. So the best advice for an assassin is to hide in the shadows, always have light armor and your "Tools of the Trade" handy. UPDATE: Yes of course! Especially If the quickblade is serrated, a quick lash of the throat will cause your enemy to cause his/her lungs to puncture and bleed. Any other questions feel free to ask! It depends on what kind of assassin you want to be. There are several types of assassins out there. Personally I named them in the following categories - 1. Shadowblade - A Dark, shadowy stalker who remains in the shadows and ambushes his enemies with quick, powerful single-strike attacks. 2. Blademaster - A Lethal assassin who dual wields swords or shortblades in combat with a variety of evasive tactics to ignore, or cheat death. 3. Saboteur - A Dagger-wielding assassin, similiar to the blademaster but engages combat in a flurry of relentless dagger strikes dipped in a lethal poison to cripple and paralyze his enemies; leaving them vulnerable for a final blow. *Assassins have an incredible amount of attack buffs and power when they strike in quick succession.* Yes, but personally I don't recommend that; the "Jack of all trades" build will certainly slow your assassin down with all of the swords and knives he'd be carrying. OH, Speaking of knives I can't believe I forgot all about throwing knives. They are excellent for an assassin who wants to silently take down foes from afar. Using corpses as "distractions" are a great alternative too. Silently kill one of your enemies and throw his corpse into a crowded area for people to investigate, when they're eyes and mind are focused on the dead body; a grand opportunity to strike will be open. Oh yeah, I'm an AC Junkie. xD Whenever I get the chance there's nothing more I like to do than throw a dead body in the middle of the streets and jump up on the rooftops. Guard in the background: ...WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?! XD You mean like if a heavily armored monster girl grabs the assassin and grabs him tightly in her grip? Like what the Minotaur did to Arakon? xD Hate to say this, but I don't think an assassin will be strong or nimble enough to escape a heavily-armored brute. Like poor old Arakon that heavy armored juggernaut is gonna rape the hell out of the assassin since his arms are bound by his side. There is another solution, however it involves future planning; Before engaging combat, coat your assassins dagger with a paralyzing poison. If the assassin is able to strike the heavily armored brute; find an opening in his armor and strike your poisoned blade there. Once the poison takes effect and the assassin is in the bind, the brute will grow weary and loosen his grip and eventually drop the assassin and get paralyzed on the floor. Thus making this an excellent opportunity to open a surprise attack while stealthed beforehand. spin-off error hi and thanks for offering your help those two photos should explain my problem. and that happens with every spin-off story i'm trying to play. if you know a way to fix it then please tell me! PMGQ page Hey there i think i finished with this page so if you can fix all the grammar mistakes,i will appreciate it, also if you think there is something else that should be added just go for it. Also, if noone is going to make page for Granberia & Tamamo then im going to make one i just need to get it first and play through it to see what it is like Safin117 (talk) 18:33, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I registered with this name, thanks for the invite. I am a huge fan of Monster Girl Quest, and I am just waiting for the translation to play the third one. Ant1989 (talk) 00:02, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi, May you delete the second thread the on that say's "where is that damn engilsh patch!? I can't play this without it !! hurry the hell up please when will it be release!" I don't really know what is going on but there too many flames. I was only sharing so I don't really care for Mirrored Shadow smart comment what it seem to add fuel to the fire (personally I have something better to do than flame someone so I have not touch that small comment Mirrored Shadow made). Thx Zi12 (talk) 15:00, June 27, 2013 (UTC) In http://monstergirlquest.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_3 Thx Zi12 (talk) 17:28, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Art Spirits Yeah, too lazy to write it out loud. And I don't really care too, but I just didn't see the point in having the pictures of the same spirit on any page other than the one it belongs to. You are free to change it back, of course. But eh, sometimes, I just do stuff like this because of some crazy feeling. Tschüss, You know who is talking, but to be sure... --Vostan (talk) 20:15, July 22, 2013 (UTC) My Hyperbole In the second fight against Ilias, you might be able to get 69 turns... But I am glad you changed it. It's not always that good to exaggerate. Hermit Mm, I guess the final battle gets stretched out sometimes. PS: Do not forget to sign! Shadowblade777 (talk) 21:59, July 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Side Stories Ahhh sorry for the confusion! True, most of them are not up yet. I've been very busy at work and am unable to work on any right now, but what I mean is some of the side stories are up right now, and some are still a work in progress and will be finished in the near future. :) Also like it says in my profile, if there is any side story that catches your eye and is not up yet, just let me know and I'll put it at the top of my list! Update: Believe me bud, I would LOVE to see all of my Side stories up as well, but alas work is pulling me into the real world and I need the money to support Mina and the little ones. I definitely like your suggestions though! Now when you say Erubetie "x" Arakon, what does the X stand for? :P And Luka vs. Arakon should be a real hit too! Great idea! Well Erubetie did make love to him in "Birthday Bash" if you ever got that crash fixed, but if you did, I'm kind of at an "agreement" with her, and can definitely make this happen. I just need to think of a catchy title. :3 Oops this is a separate topic, but I don't know how to make a new heading Hi. I do not have much experience with Wiki code, and I need some help in formatting on my blog post. Please help me as soon as possible. Thanks, Tamamoball (talk) 05:21, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry,Shadowblade,I forgot to log -_- (Alex06121999) 17:07, August 19, 2013 (UTC) How do we make a survey? Hi, i just want to know how we make a survey in the MGQ wiki,i want to know what people think so far of the MGQ3D project. Because i'm giving idea on the ntelliware forum and i would like to know what the people think of the things putted on the project for now. xX-$n4k3-Xx (talk) 16:06, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello, is there a rule about linking to uploads (like game files) in wiki? Bhl88 (talk) 16:37, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Shadow, I just was wondering if anybody could help with the nsa compressing. I am fairly new with this game and the format. Thanks. Rudianos99 (talk) 05:19, September 18, 2013 (UTC)Rudianos99Rudianos99 (talk) 05:19, September 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: infobox template Not so well, since I've been away for quite some time now. I'm trying to get back into it and finish it, unless something better is (already) found. FurRiffic (Talk) 05:35, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey are helping with the War of the Godess if you are then your epic Umm.... well, dunno if this is within the area of help you meant but, as I mentioned in my comment on the achievement page, my saves have gone highwire and I need to finish the game from scratch (as in part 1) if I want to unlock the danged doppelganger (all I am missing is the scene you get from killing Alice) this is a bit annoying as I have already spent a good 20 hours or so getting all the stuff (didn't know you could just use the bloody Monsterpedia for it) Long story short, could you get me a save on the last save point of part 2 or a system save with the achievements for both part 1 and 2 Monsterpedias? I do not have part 3 yet, waiting for the Translation to finish. Hopeful regards Lunaraia (talk) 19:52, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :) Hello, & many thanks! I am new to this site, it seemed interesting. Chatty anytime with me :3 Sylphid.Jade (talk) 19:57, December 6, 2013 (UTC)Sylphid.Jade A welcoming friendly hand shake ~~Carl Turok~~ Hey, I know we're fans of game. You think I was doing the right thing of contributing towards this wiki, despite the editing. Also, you may heard of this, but http://www.ntelliware.com/ is making a 3D version of the game it has some new things like items to help you in a fight and mini game if you lose your HP you can fight back by make the girl orgasm first. Granuel vs Granueru Are which version are we using? I was editing the Veteran angel page you renamed and noticed the red links so I changed it to Granuel however after making that edit I noticed you change the Granuel in the Hierarchy page to Granueru. Of course the question also applies to the other 2 angels (Chamaeru and Ranuel) Ginrikuzuma (talk) 03:43, December 10, 2013 (UTC) :Rogue's final translation patch has: *High-Ranking Angel Soldiers -> Veteran Angel Soldiers *Camael -> Chamaeru *Granael -> Granaeru *Lunael -> Runaeru Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:46, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Ah Ok. In that case these two need page renaming then... http://monstergirlquest.wikia.com/wiki/Lunael http://monstergirlquest.wikia.com/wiki/Granael Ginrikuzuma (talk) 03:47, December 10, 2013 (UTC) ~~Request you told me to request to you if i have any questions. IIndeed i do. Do you know how to fix the error witch i want to disapear? please help me, i want to play the game verry soon. Thx for the help in future.~ Greetings Shadowblade777. I wanted to thank you for offering your advice. I shall ask you should I need help, which I likely will. Have a great day. -Marik Thandraug Naw... I just forgot to login. Sorry about that. Brunoais (talk) 07:09, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Shadow, wondering if you could help me with something. Do you have any clue what font is used for the typical "Monster Girl Quest" title? Would much appreciate it. Please I need Your Help Shinzangetsu (talk) 16:11, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello admin, I'm sorry for the bother. It's just taht I have a big problem. I think I broke the Monadd.exe file that opens the spin-off stories. I can't manage to open it ever again so I have to download the .exe again but I can't seem to find where to download it for days. Or should I downlaod the whole game again? Please I don't want to download the whole game just for a single file :((. tnx .. it would be great if you could help me. Shinzangetsu (talk) 16:11, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Please help--game crashes after losing to Spider Princess Hi. I'm afraid I've run across a problem in the game. I made a page over in the help desk about it, but since all the other posts in the help desk were a bit old I thought I should ask you for help directly. Any advice you could give me would be greatly appreciated. Constellis (talk) 06:46, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, got a question for you. I know it's probably an obvious thing, but to date when adding information / editing things, in order to keep the right order I've edited the previous topic and added new header information to start a new topic... (not sure if topic is the right term..?) anyway, an example is last night I added the Element Command on the Making a Side Story page by editing the quake command since it should go after the quake command... Anyway, any information would be wonderful :) Thanks Kain McBride (talk) 15:34, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your concern. Legenjutsu (talk) 14:02, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello, did you leave a message on my talks page saying you'd help with my questions or something? lol, I'm very new to coding as you can tell.. Lucid Dream (talk) 17:47, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi Shadowblade777. I am new here. Crashing Problems... As first hi! As I already wrote on another page I have a problem with my game and thought as a more skilled programmer (spelled and called correctly?) could help me. Well till yesterday everything worked fine and I worked one some sort of scenario. When I wanted to try out this one that i wrote today, windows crashed and I had to restart my computer...! After it i tried to start MGQ agian, but when I opened the game, it crashed immediatly, and said "mon_que.exe doesnt work any longer and under it searching for solutions!", so i decided to reset my computer to yesterday 1 am. But it didnt work :(. Then I remembered that I saved the game on a USB-Stick a while ago, for things like this, but when i copied the files to my computer and tried to start the game, the same error agian -.-! So i decided to delete everything, I thought: "well possibly it takes the path of a corrupted file or something like it", so i deleted everything with MGQ and "reinstalled" it agian from my USB... but still the same result, since no one of my friends know anything about this error ( they dont know how to fix it) I cant do much... I want to test out if my story works so please heeeeelp :). Infam0uZz (talk) 18:13, May 9, 2014 (UTC)Infam0uZz Important: PLEASE READ! Hey admins/moderators, if you can see this, can you please ban User: 95.91.213.236 & User: Artus Fateburn ? They are seriously vandalising this wiki and they need to be stopped as soon as possible. Report of vandalism I'm assuming none of the admins have been online in the past 4 hours (at the time of this post) but we got a major case of vandalism. Since I don't know whom of the 5 would respond the soonest I'm leaving a note on all 5's talk pages as well as in case noone picks up the message left by Tf Charge on the main talk page for the wiki. Our defacer is http://monstergirlquest.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/95.91.213.236 I'm just going to go off on a guess but you guys can do a mass rollback right? Or should be start cleaning up? Side note: Tf beat me to you but far as I can tell I would disregard Artus Fateburn since he hasn't made an edit since February. 1 Ginrikuzuma (talk) 04:21, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :Done, deleted all the crap and dropped the rape ban hammer. Shadowblade777 (talk) 05:53, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :Might want to check the templates one is still affecting some of the pages. :Examples: :Promestein :Black Alice :Tamamo :I honestly can't figure it out I want to take a guess its the 2nd Info Box but I don't remember how to even reach it :p :Ginrikuzuma (talk) 16:39, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :Template:InfoBox Char 2? Done. Shadowblade777 (talk) 18:23, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :Umm. This dude changed Alice's first battle overview to Spanish (86.75.76.175). I undid it, and it looks like he didn't do anything else, but in light of what was done earlier today; I thought I'd let you know. :Zaiku K (talk) 00:06, June 29, 2014 (UTC)Zaiku_K i just started mgq 3 today, but my first fight was with experimental organism s2 but on the wiki it says that the first fight is suppose to be with cupid. why is that. ive already added this to the help desk as im not sure what to do. sorry Urgent ALAKTORN said he was gona msg you. You need to come to #mgq channel on Rizon and explain why you abused your admin powers. Its already been proven that Tenchi was the one being harrased by lies aimed at him. so your Reasoning is in question. You dident once let Tenchi tell you the truth about what happened sence you obviously belived what the lier said, but the honust guy that worked his heart out on the project gets ignored? not cool man. Not Cool. we expect to see you in the channel to disscuss removing the ban. ALAKTORN will be in the channel to monitor the disgussion untill we both find a compromise. :Really, if he was going to message me he should have told me himself. Shadowblade777 (talk) 18:04, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ::I was waiting to see what Juni was gonna say… but then Tenchi said that it didn’t matter to him anymore so I didn’t care. Was that really 10 days ago already, damn…--ALAKTORN (talk) 21:44, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Did you really want to talk to me as to why I banned Tenchi? Shadowblade777 (talk) 22:52, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::Not on why but on maybe reducing the time (I think you made it years long?).--ALAKTORN (talk) 00:06, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::I initially administered a three-day ban, but he immediately overstepped that by ban dodging, insisting to be "innocent", continuing his actions of harassment and insulting, false accusations, and demanding that me and Ecstasy apologize for being "wrong", which are all unacceptable. Instead of being a good boy by waiting out his punishment and stopping at the request of countless wikia contributors, he took it too far, so I have no intention of reducing the limit of his punishment. Shadowblade777 (talk) 00:18, September 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Fair enough.--ALAKTORN (talk) 15:54, September 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Fair? how is that Fair? the orginal ban itself was unjust! thats the whole reason i am fighting agenst it ALAKTORN, i explained that everyone was harassing me cause i wanted to set the record stright about the mod. but Shadowblade777 here decided to be a Dictator and not let me tell the fans the truth. ::::::So no.. this isent fair at all. Fanfic Ayy sup, is there gonna be some sort of fiction category or something? I mean I can see full repatch mods around but fictions are lacking a category at all, and posting it in a blog is... eh, like talking to myself, you know Losenis (talk) 00:20, August 24, 2014 (UTC) please respond Losenis (talk) 13:54, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think so, considering that fanfics don't really do anything to the game itself. Shadowblade777 (talk) 04:21, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Harasser/Spammer You listen to me you PIECE OF SHIT, i will Keep posting my grevances Agenst you, and that Trash Ecstasy. If i have to Yeal all the way to you from the other side of the planet. You won't stop me untill Your boss reviews your abuse and shuts you Down. Abusing your power as a admin, i hate your kind the most. you make terrorists look like saints with your dictorial actions.. Again. You wronged me. and i won't stand for it. Jackass. Hey Shadow, some spammer-dude is writing forum topics and now slandering your talk page about some abuse. Now normally a user in a forum, or in this case a wikia, is entitled to explain their reasoning and provide evidence. But he has not written anything in regards to what exactly you deleted. I tried asking him on his forum topic. But it was deleted for spam. If you wanna chat in private lemme know I'll give you my skype. P.S. In regards to the above's request at a fanfiction category, I feel as though a page showing the lists of blog-post fan-fics should be made for everyone to add and sort of make a mini-category. MrSolomon (talk) 00:30, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I know. Let's just talk on Skype. Shadowblade777 (talk) 00:33, September 2, 2014 (UTC) i msg'd you, but you won't reply. If you have any tropers, we have Monster Girl Quest pages on our wikis I'm GethN7 from the All The Tropes wiki (we have branches here and on the Orain wikifarm, and I just created a page for MGQ Paradox here. If you or anyone else wants to add information to it on either site (I have yet to port that page to the Wikia branch) on either wiki, feel free. TV Tropes banned MGQ due to their censorship policies, but we don't have those policies on our wikis. I wasn't sure where to post this, so I'm asking where it would be best share this information with your community, or if you could spread the word for me. If not, I understand, just wanted to let you guys know where you can trope this sort of thing if you want to. Either way, I like the wiki here, thanks for all the information on the series. ^_^ GethN7 (talk) 22:26, September 13, 2014 (UTC) I just want to know how and where you downloaded or bought this game (English if applicaple.) thank you for your time. KatanaJeph (talk) 18:21, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Tenchi Well, even if I’m on IRC, it’s not like I have special powers over Tenchi. I don’t know much about the situation so I was just avoiding getting involved, but even if I told him to stop it’s not like he would. Actually yesterday he told me that if his ban was shortened to expire in 2015 and if he got credits for doing testing (or whatever it was) for the mod he would stop. Do of that what you will.--ALAKTORN (talk) 10:19, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Honestly I probably shouldn’t even be an admin anymore. I haven’t frequented in a long time.--ALAKTORN (talk) 11:14, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Poll Hello, Shadow. It`s about the MGQ 3 Poll. Game is already out for some time, so what`s the reason for it hang on for any longer? Alex06121999 (talk) 13:13, December 9, 2014 (UTC) The poll isn't something I handled, so I never bothered to touch it. Shadowblade777 (talk) 00:54, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Albert's Art So, it seems that Albert has done a mischief and uploaded a whole ton of fan art, seemingly out of spite and/or rashness. I didn't want to take any direct action without contacting fellow admins. So far I've given him 24 hours to at least source and credit each of his uploads, it should give us enough time to work out what to do, we can simply revert the edits, but if we do end up keeping them then having them with the correct information can help and it should outline to us if Albert is serious about the uploads or simply begging for attention I have a reading week next week so I'm going to see if I can find out how to create the gallery pages I mentioned in case we end up with another influx of images again. It also might be worth us drawing up an image policy if the wiki becomes more fan-art centric, let me know what you think. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 00:21, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :Sheesh, I ban him for one short day and he pulls another act like this. He even hasn't apologized for his antiques, either. :To be honest, I don't really have much of a clue on how to deal with the situation as well. Fanart is of very little concern to me, since it's like posting up side-stories, but if it does get out if hand we might have to take action. For now I suppose I'll wait to see the results of your next week reading. :Shadowblade777 (talk) 00:47, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :Fair play, at least in regards to side stories they are generally credited and are either created by users or are put on the wiki with information about them. The image uploads are a lot more spammable though. Personally I think if we actually source things like fanart and create gallery sub-pages for pages with larger galleries we should be good on all sides. I'll see what I can pull up. :Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 00:57, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :i can say, for me you can remove all the fan arts from the wiki. the people have ask fan arts i have up-load fan arts, are incredibily easy spaming a bout that, are case to add time-limit of 5 minutes (or 10 minutes) between one and the other upload .... and yes. are case to remove all the fan art out side of the sidestory's. are wiki not a imgur. :-albert art. Paradox Hello. I don't know If you can help me but I need help. I bought MGQ Paradox and I installed it BUT I can't play it because I get the massige:"File is corrupzed!" I tryed to reinstall it and turn off my anty virus sistem but nothing works. If you can help me find out what is the problem please tell me. (I have japanees app as well). I don't play Paradox, sorry. Shadowblade777 (talk) 02:19, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Side Story I just curious I wonder if someone can take this idea dating sim spin off of monster girl quest cause it's really boring to only pick on girl... I was thinking for monster girl that we can pick whatever girl we want and that female character will have a story just like with alice and luke? so just curious do u know who made this monster girl quest, do u know if they have an email or not, thanks:D Bryan.hung.54 (talk) 18:49, May 13, 2015 (UTC) The poll in the main page Shouldn't the poll in the main page be changed from "What are you looking forward to the most in Chapter 3?" to "What are you looking forward to the most in Paradox Part 1?" since we've already played Part 3 and the current hype is for Paradox? Chromeislove (talk) 01:46, May 26, 2015 (UTC) This was actually asked to me a while ago, but... Template:Poll I don't have Paradox, so feel free. Shadowblade777 (talk) 02:19, May 26, 2015 (UTC) excuse me Shadowblade777, can i ask something? I Already Played Monster girl Quest until the Part that when Alice and Luka goes to the Yamatai Village, but there was the problem start. When alice was talking an order Luka to look around, He see a Old Man and Nekomanta after1/2 Dialog open, the game is Crashed why? Could you help me? (I already Converted it) almost forget, Contact me at natdavin@gmail.com Excuse me Shadowblade 777, i want to ask something, i already do 50+ time of evaluation to the Goodes Ilias. But still i am still haven't unlock the special scene of Goodes Ilias(1) could you help me please? The Monster that i left un unlocked for the Part 1 is something under Gnome. And what is that monster? Please could you help me? Contact me at natdavin@gmail.com Dunno who might you be, pal. To unlock Ilias (1) scene, you should receive 50 Evaluations in first part of the game (i.e. losing to a monsters up to Gnome including her). Losses in Part 2 and 3 monsters/angels aren`t counted. As for the monster below Gnome... which entry exactly? If right under her, I believe it`s the same Ilias (1) that you haven`t opened yet. Alex06121999 (talk) 05:58, June 25, 2015 (UTC)